schoolofoursfandomcom-20200216-history
I Am Victorious Pt 1
Season 3 Episode 9 "I Am Victorious Pt 1" Crazy double elimination, now it's the final 4. Declan, Autumn, Jasir and Jakeila. The three gets ready for the final. In the classroom, it will be a series of challenges similar to episode 5's. But, it will not be a elimination challenge. There will be 5 challenges, depending on their rank in the challenge,mint will be who gets the most points. The person with the most points wins and will be safe from elimination. This time, everyone expect the winner will automatically be nominated for elimination, everyone goes back to their rooms to change into their athletic wear, and heads down to the bus. The five challenge, the first one will be an eating challenge, second one will be a weigh pulling challenge, third is a puzzle, fourth is weight tossing challenge and fifth is an endurance challenge. Autumn is ready for this, she really wants to prove herself. Jakeila knows in the past few challenges she was almost eliminated, she want to ensure her safety in the game by winning this. Jay thinks he already won this. Everyone sits at this table everyone is given a plate of blended hot dogs and ranch with cup of blended vegetables. Jakeila is calling it shit with a dessert of cake. On the go they started eating the two girls, Autumn and Jakeila are eating the cake first. Declan and Jay are eating that Hot & Ranch Blendy. Jasir had to wash it down with water, while Declan used the blended veggies. Autumn tasted the hot and ranch and was just disgusted Jakeila went it. Declan was the first to finish followed by Jay then Jakeila. Autumn didn't finish it all since everyone else finished. Jakeila feels that she don't deserve to be there because she's not putting any effort in winning. On the score board Declan has 4 points Jasir has 3, Jakeila has 2 and Autumn has 1. Second round weight pulling. There are four with for everyone and a finish line. On the go they all start pulling, Jay zoom right through this and was the first to cross the finish line, Declan follows behind struggle and is he second one to cross, then Jakeila. Two minutes later Autumn comes and finished the race. Round three, the puzzle, another tile puzzle when you switch Round the picture until the picture is match. Autumn did this before, against Leah, she's confident that she got this, Jay is having a hard time, soon Autumn is the first to finish earning her 4 points, followed by Declan earning 3 points, then Jakeila (2 points) and Jay only earning one. Jay is a little heated right now. Round 4! Weight toss, Jasir is hoping to get back on the top with this. There is 4 backpacks, filled have yet with weights and other stuff. Who ever toss it the furthest gets the most points. Cocky Jasir volunteered to go first, he picked up the bag and like it was nothing and threw it past the lines, is Jakeila. She through it somewhat far, next is Declan he took the bag spin around and released it the air and it past Jakeila's by a couple of inches. Next is Autumn, she took the Heavy bag and tossed it, not passing Jakeila's. Jay earn 4 points, Declan 3, Jakeila 2 and Autumn 1. The final round, endurance, balancing on a narrow stand. The four are balancing, but for some reason Jasir loses his balance. He is piss, this might hurt his chances of winning the competition. Soon Declan loses his balance. It's between the two girls. It hey started at 1:30 it's now 1:45, and Autumn fell, making Jakeila get 4 points, Autumn 3, Declan 2 and Jasir. 1. Now their points are being added up the person with the most points will be the winner. Jasir one 2 of the five he's hoping that enough to come in first place. Coming in fourth place with 10 points is Autumn, third place with 12 points is... Jakeila. It's between Declan and Jasir. Jakeila knows if Jasir wins, it's official Declan is going home. Coming in second place with 13 points is....is....is....Declan! Declan's so happy, final 3 again! Declan won with 15 points. So for voting, everyone will be voting, but they can't vote for Declan. Declan is so happy to go to the final 3 a second time. Last season he came in 3rd place overall now, he will be in the final three, he's going to keep his cool and not let anyone under his skin. Jasir isn't happy, now another one of his friends Jakeila or Autumn will be leaving, the question is who. Declan is just going to sit back, and let his alliance throw each other under the bus. Jay is thinking about getting Jakeila out since she's the strongest, he went to Declan, Declan don't have a problem with that at all. Declan would love to get Jasir out, so he asked Autumn what she thought getting the strongest person out of here, Autumn figured that it will make her chances to win higher, but she kept her mouth shut about it. Jasir had called over Jakeila and Autumn and gave a little speech telling them no matter what happens tonight, we always be cool with each other, telling them they were the loyalist people in the whole house. Once Jakeila left, Autumn told Jasir about what Declan said. At first she wasn't going to tell, but that speech changed her mind. Jasir isn't too shocked, Jay told her Declan will say anything to make his self win. That night Declan is the only one safe, the four people will soon become three. Jasir's alliance has been the strongest throughout the game, and now it's coming to an end. The game is coming to an end really soon, one person have to go. Declan is first to vote. Declan goes to vote, next is Jakeila, she votes for Autumn. Next is Jay, Jay makes his votes. Finally it's Autumn and she votes for Jakeila. Time to tally the votes. The first vote goes to, Jakeila. Jakeila is nervous. Next vote goes to Autumn. Autumn knows it's her. Next vote goes to, Jakeila. Jakeila is not happy. One vote left. If the vote goes to Autumn, then Declan will break the tie with his choice. The final vote goes to... Jakeila. Jakeila is shocked saying damn, really. Jakeila is bitter about leaving but she is really great fun having a strong alliance all season. She's happy that she preformed way better on this season than on season 1. She hugged Autumn and Jay, and called Declan a pussy on the way out. She don't regret anything. Finally Declan is happy to be seeing her walk out that house, he's so happy. Now Jay is in his way of winning this whole thing. He is this close. Congrats to the final 3 Declan, Jasir and Autumn. These three earned their way through this game, and there will be a final challenge tomorrow. On the way going upstairs, Jay wanted to congratulate Autumn and Declan, for playing hard. The next day, Declan can not believe he's in the final 3 again, Jasir thought some people were cool, and thought others were terrible, Autumn wishes she could take Declan out, and replace him with someone else. Declan's next target is obviously Jasir, Jasir will make sure he gets Declan out next. The three walks down to the classroom to hear their next challenge. They will be searching for money, Jasir knows he got this. They money will be scattered around, like a Easter egg hunt. And of course the money is fake. Jasir is noddity his head up and down saying ok. But, they won't be at it alone. Declan had a confused look. There's a special person for each of them coming in, then a person one after another walked in. They're reactions are not happy. Especially Jasir's.